Who is my prince?
by yurayang
Summary: There is three thing, I'll tell you. 1. I have a big crush on this one guy name Jung JaeHo 2. I met another guy name Lee Hyun-Ki 3. I fell in love with one of them.


**Who is my Prince?**

_by: yurayang_

written on: 052809 3:50p.m

**Prologue**

There is three thing, I'll tell you.

**1.** I have a big $$ crush on this one guy name Jung JaeHo

**2.** I met another guy name Lee Hyun-Ki

**3.** I fell in love with one of them.

**||01||**

My name is Park Mi Hi, meaning beauty and joy. I'm currently 17 years old.

Go to a school name Seoul High, I'm ain't in any so called group. I ain't in any gang, I study although I ain't in any nerds

group either I'm just Park Mi Hi! Get that rite people! Okay moving on.

My hair is layers and is brown, big eyes, nice nose and lip, and eviable body with

hella nice curve. *be jealous*

I just came back from school and like every other day I choose to go and check on JaeHo

website page instead of doing my homework.

Yes you could say I'm almost crazily in love with him.

He is like the most handsome guy in our school.

All of the girls scream their head off when they walk past by in the

hall way.

He created his own group at school. There are three more other guy in

the group, I'll name them. First is Jung JaeHo, the leader.

Second is Choi Dae-Ho he always smoke. Don't ask me why.

(Reader let's all stay away from smoking)

Third is Lee Il-Sung he always quiet never talk, which I think.

I THINK it's not normal for human being always being quiet. Okay last but not least

Kim Kwan-Ho.

He's alway so happy, he always smile and greet mostly every

girl he sees including me.

But I just look at him as he is some kind of weird guy.

Mostly every girl will faint or melt when he smile at them. But for me, like I said I look at him like he's weird.

Yes well back to my day. I always log onto my e-mail and go visit JaeHo page

like every other girl in my school who crazily in love with him too.

I look at his pictures for like I don't know at least about 20 minutes everyday when

I came back from school.

Today is Friday and I'm going shopping with my Soo-ah tomorrow. We're planning

to meet near at the 'Fresh Cafe' tomorrow at 12 noon. Aiiiee~ I can't wait!! ^o^

-----------------

Saturday 11:00 a.m

Oh shiet. I need to get ready!!!

Spend my four hours playing game this morning. You know what I play? 'Call of Duty: World at War'

I put on my dark blue skinny jean and a white shirt that comes with a tie.

Shiet my hair is so freakin mess up. It's like a bird nest

I quickly put on my black and white converse and rush out the door to my car.

Shiet I can't believe that I'm almost late, Mi Hi why are you always wasting time

playing game instead of getting ready this morning?

*sigh* Shiet, I bet when I get there it's already 12. I was driving when I saw that

the traffic was really busy.

So instead of waiting because I have like 25 more min to get there and I'm not even in the half way there.

I then exit the highway since it has traffic.

I can't believe Soo-ah said that JaeHo is soon going to throw a birthday party. OMG!!

what should I get him???

***CRASH***

WHAAAA!!!!!!!

"What the heck?!" I said in confusion.

"Yah!!! Can't you see that there's a person in the car?!!" A guy shouted from inside the car.

Shiet I just crash into a red furarri. -gasp- how much does that car cost?

***BAM BAM***

Soon I notice then the guy was outside my door, bamming onto my car window.

I lower my window and-

"Hey I said what are you going to do about my car? Huh!! You almost kill me!!" he shouted.

"Your a rich guy couldn't you just pay it yourself. And I'm sorry I didn't purposly do it..." I replied.

"I'm also poor you know." he said. Psssh w/e look how you dress so fancy and fashion-luss.

"Pssh w/e you don't even look poor." I said.

"What did you say!!!" he shouted.

"Fine I'll pay for the damage. How much does it cost?" I inquired.

"*chuckle* Do you know how much it cost????......Fine just pay 50 thousand dollars." WHATT!!!!!!!

"But I don't have that much money, can't your insurance just cover it for you?" I said.

"No I don't want the insurance to cover it for me, since you did the damage you have to pay it." Why is he

so greedy for money?

"But I really don't have any money." I begged.

"Give me your phone," he said.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Just give it to me!" he shouted.

Gosh what kind of guy is he? I handed my phone to him and he was doing something with it.

He then took out his and punch some number on it.

After that he gave back my phone. "Yah, what did you do to my phone?" I shouted.

"Nothing just save your number and your parents number, just in case you run away from this problem."

With that he smirk. And went back to his car and drove away.

-sigh- why did I bump into these kind of people.

I look at the clock and -GASP- it's 12:45. NOOOOOO Soo-ah going to bitch at me!

I rush to the Fresh Cafe and saw that Soo-ah wasn't there.

I turn around and saw that she's standing right in front of me. Looking very mad.

"Soo-ah..I'm so sorry," I said.

With that she just look away. Ayyaaa, I'm so dispointed! One, I accidently crash into this guy that told me to pay 50 thousand for his damage.

Two, I'm late and Soo-ah mad at me. Three, that guy have my parents number and mine, if I don't pay. Damn!!!!!

Four my hair still looks like a bird nest!

"Soo-ah yah! I'm sorry!" I said again while combed my hair with my finger.

"Why are you late?" she question.

"Well, I crash into this one guy car so yeah....." I said still combing my hair.

"Oh are you hurt? Did you broke your neck? Finger? or-"

"NO! I didn't break anything but I got to pay that guy back," I said.

"Come on let's sit and we'll discuss about it." she said and we sat.

"Would you quit touching your hair!!" she shouted..

"Well for you FYI, I forgot to comb my hair and ran ran here!!!!" I shot back

"Okay sorry sorry..." she said.

She look around and whisper, "so is he good looking?"

I gasp and made a weird look on my face.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't even know him." I said.

"Mi Hi, this might me your chance to go and find a boyfriend." Soo-ah your so weird.

"But I like JaeHo." I said.

"But you don't even know if he likes you or not. Plus there's tons of girl at school that likes him too.

You know Go Eun-ah? the biggest bitch at school?

Did I tell you that she likes JaeHo too? If she finds out you likes him she'll come after you forsure.

Did you hear that a girl confess to JaeHo and Eun-ah end up chugging her head in the girls bathroom?" Soo-ah your like a girl that knows every rumor.

I thought for a second that should I still like JaeHo or not............Yeah I still do....

"So are you still going for him?" she inquired.

"Yeah," I said in confidence.

"Oh and then you wanna know what happen to that girl? I heard that she was so scare that she transfer to another school. I heard from alot of people that Eun-ah

mess up her face real bad, so it'll be perfect for plastic surgery."

"Gosh Soo-ah, don't scare me like that!!!!" I shouted that make everybody in the cafe turn around and look.

I look at them and smile and sit back down embarrassed!!

"Okay, hey I heard that JaeHo is going to invite everybody in junior years to his birthday party." Soo-ah said in excitment.

"So what are you going to buy him?" I inquired.

"I don't know maybe just a birthday card." she said.

*Ring-Ring*

My cell phone rang and it said 'Lee Hyun-Ki'

huh? who's lee hyun-ki? I never knew anybody by the name lee hyun-ki.

Or it's that psycho that I bump into today? *Gasp* What if it is!

"Yah! Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Soo-ah said.

"Uhhh, yeah I am." I said and answer it.

"Hello?" I stuttered.

-'Yah what took you so long just to answer!!!??' the hyun-ki guy yelled.

"Who is this?" I inquired.

-'Don't act like you don't know me. I'm the guy who you damage the red furarri.'

"Why did you call me?" I question.

-'Do you want to pay the damage?' whaaaaa??!!! it's hella expensive.

"But I don't have any money." I look at Soo-ah and she just smile at me.

-'Fine, if you don't want to pay then be my personal maid for 4 months.' With that he just hang up on me.

I hang up the phone looking so shock.

"What? was it the guy that you damage the car?" Soo-ah inquired.

I nodded.

"Great! What did he say?" she asked.

"He....He ask me to be his personal maid and then he....just hang up on me..." I said.

"Great Mi Hi. Finally your journey begins." She said then her cell phone rang and she answer it. With that she hang up and said, "Mi Hi, I got to go. Good luck." With that she left.

I just sat there in the cafe, thinking what I should do. I put my head down and thought.

Should I pay and end up having my parents kicking me out of the house because I pay back 50 thousand dollars, OR be his personal maid for four months???????

-sigh- yah!!! I don't know what to do!!

I have decided. I, Mi Hi will tell my decision to that Hyun-ki guy tommrow!

Aja Aja Fighting!!

**||02||**

(6 am; Sunday)

*Ring-Ring*

Who the fcuk would call this early?? I turn to my alarm and it said 6.

"Ughh!!!" I grumble.

I lazily grab the phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey so what do you think about it?" Some answer.

"Think what huh?!?" I mumble. "What are you a psycho? Calling me 6 in the morning! Go back to sleep Soo-ah!" I continued then hang up put the phone back.

I grumble and pull the blanket over my head and soon I heard my phone rang again.

"YAH!!!" I climb out of bed and answer the phone.

"YAH! SOO-AH, I TOLD YOU TO GO TO BED!" I shouted in irritation.

"Who Soo-ah? I'm Hyun-Ki? Remember you made alot of damage to my car? I just need the answer what your going to do, pay me back or be my maid."

"What damage? Car? You? Hyun-Ki? Maid? Huh? Now me go back to sleep okay?" Who's this Hyun-Ki guy? Now me need sleep instead of thinking about some stalker.

I hang up and turn off my cell phone and went back to take my beauty sleep.

-3 min's later-

*Snoooooorrrrrrreee*

**Hyun-Ki POV;**

"Aish! This woman hang up on me again!" I said while playing on the phone.

"What time does this girl even wake up too?" I continued. She sounds cute even when she's sleepy.

"Teehee! I'll just text her instead." I slide my phone and start texting. After I was done I got up and went downstair to find my dog it's a female just to tell you.

"ChiChi!!!" I shouted and a she came from the living room winging her tail.

"There you are, want breakfast?" I asked and Chichi wing it's tail.

I gave her, her breakfast and made mine. -Sigh- I wonder if that woman got my text......

**End of POV**

-Yawn-

"YAY!! It's finally morning. I have such a nice sleep-"

*Briiinngg* Huh? Someone text me? Me? Text message? First time!!! YAY I'm so happy!! Soo-ah never text me but call instead.

I rapidly grab the phone and the person who text said, 'Hey you babo, I'm asking you for your answer! Why did you hang up on me? Plus who is Soo-ah? Well

yeah..Be my Maid or pay? Decide. Reply back in 10 min's or I'll take as that your paying or whatsoever.'

I check what time did he send it and it said 6:10 am. I look at the alarm and it said 9:30 am!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'M THREE HOUR SOMETHING WHATEVER MIN LATE!!!!!!!!!

Don't panic I'll just text him back Mi Hi!! Don't need to overeact! ---- Her talking to herself (in her mind)

I start texting and something just flash...................Was he the one that call me this morning at six and I thought that he was Soo-ah? o_o;;

_**Flash Back**_

_"Hey so what do you think about it?" Some answer._

_"Think what huh?!?" I mumble. "What are you a pscho? Calling me 6 in the morning! Go back to sleep Soo-ah!" I continued then hang up put the phone back._

_I grumble and pull the blanket over my head and soon I heard my phone rang again._

_"YAH!!!" I climb out of bed and answer the phone._

_"YAH! SOO-AH, I TOLD YOU TO GO TO BED!" I shouted in irritation._

_"Who Soo-ah? I'm Hyun-Ki? Remember you made alot of damage to my car? I just need the answer what your going to do, pay me back or be my maid."_

_**End of Flash Back**_

-GASP-

Wh-What if it's him? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Wait Mi Hi don't overeact!!

I finish texting and waited for what he to reply back. But he didn't so I don't really care so I went to use the bathroom.

I brush my teeth and brush my hair. I look myself at the mirror and ask myself outloud, "Mi Hi, what trouble did you got yourself into?"

"MI HI!!!!" My mom yelled from downstair from the living room.

"WHAT!?!" I shouted back.

"Your friend came and visit you!!" WHATT!!! O_O^???? Don't tell me who that is??

I walk downstair and enter the living room. I saw a guy back facing me, NOOOOOO!!!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE YOU STALKER!!!" I shouted pointing at him, until he turn his back and huh!!! NO HOW EMBARRASSING!!!!

"Ohhh, I can't come over?" Jaeho??? why is he doing here, that hot handsome spicy guy! Okay that was corny sorry, but it's true.

"No, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Hehe sorry...." I try to hide my face by turning away.

He came over and hand me an invitation card. "I want you to come." With that I saw him blush and smile. JaeHo Blush? Aww how cutee and adorable!!! ^o^

"Sur-sure, I'll come." I said trying to hide the fact that i'm in love with his smile and see how adorable he is. ^o^

"Okay then I'll be seeing you there tonight then," with that he open the door and about to leave but turn back and said, "You look cute in you PJ."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JAEHO JUST SAID THAT I'M LOOK CUTE IN MY PJ!!!!! THAT OMG!!!!! ^o^ I'M SO HAPPY!!!!

I ran upstair and went into my room. I open the invitation card and it said, 'To Park Mi Hi, Please come to my Birthday Party 9:30 tonight. Hot Night Club'

WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! Night Club? 9:30? P.M? Night? Why at a night club my parents will kill me for sure.

*Brriinngg* Huh? That Hyun-Ki guy text back. I look into my messages inbox and saw that there are 3 messages.

The first one reads;

'If you agree to be my maid then come to my house right now and we're going to go somewhere. Do not think I'm going to raped you or anything because you know what?

You are not even pretty. Okay!!'

-Hyun-Ki

Shiet that jerk wanna die???!!!! UGHHHH!!!

Okay -Inhale, Exhale, Breathe-

The second one reads;

'Mi Hi!!!! AIIEEE DID YOU GET INVITED TO GO TO JAEHO B-DAY PARTY? I DID! I HEARD THAT YOUR THE ONLY GIRL THAT HE'S COMING OVER TO GIVE THE INVITATION!!!

SO DID HE COME??? I BET HE DID HUH? KWAN-HO CAME OVER AND YOU KNOW WHAT??? HE ASK ME OUT!!!! AIEEE!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! ^o^ WELL TTYL BYE ~'

-XoXo Soo-ah

Finally first time Soo-ah text me! Wow so she's taken? I'm the only girl JaeHo came over to give the invitation? I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

Okay first stop is that Hyun-Ki house. Where does that bastard live??? Oh yeah there's a third messages. I bet that's his direction to his house huh?

I open it and yup, it's his direction to his house. -sigh-

I got ready and end up wearing a brown tank top and a cute poncho over it and dark blue skinny jeans with a brown high heels and carry my black denim handbag. I went downstair and grab my keys but found that my parents keys were gone. -sigh- Maybe they went out and eat again. Those two never come back until morning.

I quickly went and drove my car. I was driving while following the direction. Because I have those thing that you install into your car that tells you direction, shiet I forgot what those call again. Okay moving on, soon I found that I stop infront of this one huge $$ mansion. Shiet it's the biggest one I've ever seen. I got out of the car and went to rang the door bell. That bastard said he's poor. Psshh Poor my Ass.

"Who is it?" A woman answer.

"It's Park Mi Hi," I said politely.

"Oh you must be my son girlfriend, come on in." She said as the gate open.

Shiet WTF girlfriend? son? who the frick is your son? If I found out that it's that Hyun-Ki guy, I'll shove my high heel up his A-S-S!

I walk up to the door and found that a guy is standing there, I wonder who is it? Shiet he's hella fione and hot....

He was wearing a white button shirt and a black blazer over it. He have a nice butt.

I went up to him and ask him, "Do you know by chance any guy name Hyun-Ki?" I inquired looking around all over the place.

"Why you like him?" The guy ask.

"FCUK NO THAT CONCEITED BASTARD!!!!" I shouted. He looked mad now. -Gasp- Is he Hyun-Ki?

If it is. I can't believe I said that his ass looks nice. EW!

"Are you Hyun-Ki?" I asked looking at him.

"No, I'm his brother." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh okay, then I'll just wait for him here then." I said that and wait.

"Stupid I'm Hyun-Ki." He said.

"I know." I said back.

"Then why did you said that you'll wait for me, when you already know it's me?" He inquired.

"To show when your really going to admit that your not his so-called-brother, and I could tell because of your so-called-sarcastic tone of voice. Babo.." I said sarcasticlly.

"Oh..." Was all he could say....

"Let's go." He said and pull onto my hand.

"Where?" I ask....But he didn't answer me. He took me to the front passenger seats and he went to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, hoping this time that deaf-o will hear me. I put on my seatbelt and he turn to me.

"You'll see." He smirk as we zoom off.....I have a feeling this is going to be bad!!

**||3||**

Soon we came to a stop infront of a store. "YAH!! WHY ARE WE HERE?" I shouted.

"Get you ready." He said and got out of the car.

"For what?" I question looking confused.

"For my friends birthday party," he said and went in the store.

"Why?" I mumbled. But I have to attend to JaeHo birthday too. I got out of the car and follow him inside to the store.

"Hey lady pick a nice outfit for this girl." He then whispered something to the girl ear which I can't catch.

Then the girl nodd and smile slyly. She took me and grab every clothes she found.

She handed me the clothes and push me into the fitting room and close the door.

I'm in the fitting room and found that she gave me some mini skirt and some tube shirt. WTF? What are these for?

I tried the blue mini skirt with the white tube shirt with a word said 'SeXxIe' on it.

I open the door and found that the Hyun-Ki guy was looking at me shock. Then the assisstant gave me a silver chain to put on it.

I feel so awkward. EW! I feel so sluty in these clothes. "I don't like these." I complained.

"Then lady find another mini mini mini skirt."

"Wait no. I'm fine with this skirt, never mind." I said.

He smirk and went to the counter and pull out his credit card. What? I'm buying this? But~~

He got out of the door and I got my clothes and went out. It feels weird. Because it seems like everyone staring at me.

We got in the car again and he drove to another store, this time it's a salon.

I went in and saw a bunch of girls in there that look familiar. I think they go to my school too. NOOO!!! and plus I'm in this outfit. That Bastard!!!!!!

I shot him a glare and he turn away. Shiet he miss it.

The girls were giving me evil glare. I just ignore and turn around.

Someone pull me and I end up sitting on a chair. I saw that it was a lady, but seems like the lady seems to messing up my hair instead of fixing it. Why is she so grumpy? PMS-ing.

-1 hr and 30 past by-

I took a look at myself and my hair was nice done with soft curls and they even put makeup on me too. WOW!!! I look so........I don't know different.

"Thank You." Hyun-Ki said to the woman and went out the door.

I follow him and got in the car. "Yah, Where are we going next? I don't want to go! People are giving me weird looks." I said.

"Where going to the party now." He said smirk and zoom off.

**||4||**

**TO BE CONTINUE!**


End file.
